Prayer For The Undead
by sherry-me
Summary: Jauh di masa manusia harus mengurung diri di kota berkubah kaca untuk bertahan hidup, konspirasi yang mempertaruhkan surga dan neraka dimulai. - TurkMano - past!SpaMano, GerIta, Padre!Romano, Pope!Italy, OOC, Sho-ai, post-zombie-apocalypse, dystopian


**MOSHI-MOSHI, Minna~! XD**

Saya datang lagi. Dengan fict yang sepertinya akan menimbulkan kontroversi. =.=

Saa… saya curhat sedikit, ya. Ide dasar fict dengan referensi gila-gilaan yang satu ini berasal dari dua orang paling nge-troll yang pernah saya jumpai. *senggol **Sorarin **dan **Silan Haye*** Bayangin aja, seorang newbie di fandom ini mendadak disodori prompt TurkMano-zombie apocalypse dan dystopian-steampunk. Dan saya dengan gilanya malah menimpali ide itu dengan ide yang lebih gila lagi –sedikit membuat saya menyesal pas sadar kalau itu akan membuat saya menghabiskan kuota modem untuk browsing dan searching data lagi– saya menambahkan unsur padre!Romano dan mengambil setting Vatikan dengan segala religiusitasnya di masa depan yang hancur. Padahal jelas-jelas saya bukan seorang Katolik atau pernah mampir ke sana. ._.

Ahaha. Jadi, membutuhkan beberapa bulan bagi saya untuk menyelesaikan chapter 1 ini, dan mungkin akan membutuhkan 1-2 bulan untuk menyelesaikan chapter 2-nya mengingat jumlah utang saya. Tapi, well, saya akan berusaha. ^^

Oke, tanpa banyak prakata-gaje lagi,

Read and review, ya!

**Disclaimer :**

Himaruya-sensei… buat aku, ya? *sok imut* #dilemparwajan

**Summary :**

Jauh di masa manusia harus mengurung diri di kota berkubah kaca untuk bertahan hidup, konspirasi yang mempertaruhkan surga dan neraka dimulai.

**Warning :**

**OOC, Sho-ai** (saya belum berani bikin yaoi, apalagi lemon-an. Jangan harapkan saya untuk itu), **TurkeyRomano - past!SpainRomano**, **GermanyItaly**, **Padre!Romano** (human name-nya tetep Romano, atas permintaan yang ngasih saya prompt), **Pope!Italy**, chara sekarat, kemungkinan menyinggung masalah religi (tapi sumpah saya gak maksud! Setting ma referensinya, lho!), twisted plot (karena itu rate-nya M), gaje maksimal, typo, _footnotes_ (fict saya PASTI ada _footnotes_nya) _and so on_.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_

_Bukan namamu_

_yang kini kulafal sekali waktu._

_Bukan niatku,_

_ia menggantikan __sosok__mu dalam benakku._

_Maafkan aku._

_Izinkan aku terlambat menyusulmu._

_Demi ia yang membalut luka hati,_

_aku ingin hidup seribu tahun lagi (1)_

_.  
_

**PRAYER FOR THE UNDEAD**

**Capitolo Uno  
**

**100 km dari **_**borderline**_** Vatikan, 2110**

Angin berdesir, membawa aroma terbakar yang menusuk hidung. Terik matahari membakar dari atas sana dan di bawah sini, panas teradiasi dari sisa ledakan yang terjadi 30 detik silam. Asap masih mengepul dari sisa-sisa helikopter yang baru saja meledak. Helikopter dengan simbol keramat _Holy See, _Tahta Suci, terpasang di atasnya. Helikopter milik negara kota suci, Vatikan. Kendaraan terbang militer yang dilengkapi persenjataan super canggih yang kini remuk redam karena tabrakan maut yang terjadi hanya dalam sejam setelah kendaraan tersebut lepas landas dari _helipad_ gereja paling penting di seluruh dunia, Basilika Santo Petrus (2).

Sepuluh meter dari puing helikopter, sesosok tubuh dengan rambut berwarna putih sepenuhnya rebah di atas pasir. Seragam terbangnya koyak di mana-mana. Dan perlahan, kelopak mata sosok itu terbuka, seiring dengan napasnya yang kini tersedak kabut monoksida. Refleks, tangannya bergerak ke arah wajahnya, hendak menutup hidungnya, ketika sengatan rasa sakit yang luar biasa menerpa lengan atasnya. Matanya melirik takut-takut, dan harus terbelalak lebar detik berikutnya. Darah membanjiri lengannya, merendam warna hitam seragam terbangnya dengan pekat merah. Bagian lengan atas seragamnya koyak, berikut daging di bawahnya. Dan perutnya. Mati rasa. Oh, tidak. Apa itu lubang? Perut bagian kanannya berlubang? Sial. Dia bisa bertaruh, organ dalamnya, setidaknya hati, pasti terluka parah.

Sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Tapi dia harus cepat bergerak. Cepat. Sebelum amis darah yang pekat ini tercium _mereka_. Dan vaksin yang sudah disuntikkan sang _padre_sebelum mereka meninggalkan kota benteng para _survivor_, Vatikan, lenyap seiring waktu dan darah yang mengalir tanpa henti. Tidak. Dia tidak mau mati, juga tidak mau berubah menjadi makhluk haus darah dan daging yang sistem syarafnya tak lagi berfungsi. Sungguh, dia tidak mau menjadi mayat hidup.

Tunggu.

Benar. Sang _padre_. Di mana Padre Romano sang pemimpin tim? Di mana Ludwig, adiknya? Seharusnya mereka bertiga selalu bersama. Tim mereka -dia yang teknisi helikopter sebagai kopilot, sang adik yang telah terbukti mumpuni dalam hal kemiliteran sebagai pilot dan sang padre, ketua tim, sebagai ilmuwan yang telah menemukan antitoksin virus maut yang membunuh 99,8% populasi dunia- yang ditahbiskan Sri Paus sebagai tim penyelamat dunia, seharusnya tak boleh terpisah.

Di mana mereka?

Gilbert Beildschmidt terbatuk sekali lagi. Cairan merah kehitaman muncrat dari mulutnya. Pandangan matanya mulai buram.

Sial. Tampaknya ia memang ditakdirkan untuk mati di luar peradaban.

Sang teknisi albino kehilangan kesadaran tanpa menyadari suatu hal yang mustahil telah terjadi. Sesosok manusia, _benar-benar_ manusia dan masih bernapas, di luar oasis Vatikan, perlahan mendekati lokasinya berada.

.

.

**Sekitar tiga bulan sebelumnya, ****Istana Apostolik****, Vatikan.**

Sosok berjubah hitam ringan itu berlari tergesa di sepanjang koridor, tak mempedulikan protokol gereja yang secara gamblang menegaskan bahwa siapa pun tidak diperbolehkan berlari-lari di koridor, terkecuali dalam keadaan darurat. Oh, darurat. Tentu saja sekarang ini sedang terjadi hal darurat. Dia baru saja menemukan antitoksin virus maut pembunuh umat manusia! Ini kondisi darurat yang sangat menggembirakan! Dan dia harus segera menyampaikannya pada Sri Paus, yang kebetulan adiknya sendiri.

Derap lari sosok berambut cokelat itu bergema, dipantulkan dinding-dinding yang sudah berusia berabad-abad. Melewati koridor demi koridor bergaya _rococo_ khas Perancis yang menjadi ciri khas gedung yang terdiri dari _Papal Apartements_–Rumah Dinas Kepausan dan _The Office of Pope_–Kantor Paus itu, akhirnya sampai juga ia di hadapan sebuah pintu besar berukir. Sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan dunia fana dengan kantor suci sang Paus, _Ufficio di Papa_.

Tak mempedulikan tatapan dua orang _Swiss Guard,_ berseragam belang-belang hitam kuning yang konon rancangan Leonardo da Vinci, yang meliriknya heran, sang _padre_ menarik napas panjang dan mengetuk pintu.

"_Avanti_," seruan pelan terdengar dari dalam.

Kantor Paus adalah sebuah ruangan megah, dengan lantai pualam merah, kandelabra cantik di langit-langit dan lukisan dinding mewah, yang dihiasi jendela-jendela melengkung besar dengan panorama Lapangan Santo Petrus. Indah. Klasik. Tak tersentuh kemajuan peradaban, karena memang dibiarkan demikian adanya. Di ujung ruangan, di hadapan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar dalam balutan jas hitam, di balik meja besar berukir, tepat di depan kursi sederhana yang didaulat sebagai singgasana sang Paus, berdiri sesosok pemuda dengan rambut cokelat yang persis sang padre.

Pemuda berjubah putih dengan aksen merah itu adalah _His Holiness_ Luke II. Feliciano Vargas, 22 tahun. Paus termuda sepanjang sejarah. Sekaligus paus kedua yang nekat mengekspos gereja terhadap sains. Tak peduli meski karena itu kesan magis gereja akan luntur.

Alasannya masuk akal.

Mayat-mayat hidup yang ada di luar sana takkan bisa dilawan hanya dengan lantunan doa dan percikan air suci. Mereka bukan makhluk gaib dalam mitos dan dongeng pengantar tidur anak-anak yang bisa dibasmi dengan cara ajaib. Mereka adalah manusia, _dulunya_, yang karena ketidakberuntungannya terjangkit virus yang menghancurkan syaraf dan merusak kerja otak. Mereka hanyalah makhluk malang yang jiwanya sudah mati dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi monster pemakan segala. Oh, ya, kanibalisme bukanlah hal yang tabu bagi mereka. Lagipula, mana ada hal tabu bagi mereka, jika untuk berpikir pun mereka tak bisa? Mana ada hal tabu bagi mereka, jika untuk mengenali orang-orang yang mereka kasihi dulunya pun mereka tak mampu?

Karenanya sejak pertama virus itu menyebar empat tahun silam, Feliciano yang waktu itu bahkan belum menjadi kardinal, telah sungguh-sungguh berusaha memperjuangkan pembukaan gereja terhadap sains. Dia mengusahakan segala yang diperlukan para ilmuwan gereja untuk meneliti virus pemusnah populasi manusia itu. Dia pula-lah yang setengah mati mengajukan proyek pembentukan _L'Oasi del Vaticano_, Oasis Vatikan. Dan setahun kemudian, dengan segala aset yang dimiliki gereja, ia berhasil membentuk Vatikan menjadi oasis di tengah keterpurukan dunia karena virus zombie.

Keberhasilan proyek ini menjadikan Vatikan sebagai kota benteng terkuat di dunia, yang tak hanya melindungi penduduknya dari serangan zombie yang ada di luar sana namun juga dari virus yang mengambang di udara.

Tak hanya dibentengi tembok-tembok batu yang sudah melindungi tanah suci itu sejak berabad-abad silam, Vatikan juga dilindungi kubah kaca khusus super canggih yang dilengkapi sistem pengatur udara dan cuaca mandiri yang terintegrasi dengan sistem sterilisasi lingkungan otomatis terkini. Tak lupa persenjataan mutakhir yang tersimpan di bawah tanah dan ditempatkan di luar kubah kaca. Vatikan berubah menjadi satu-satunya tempat aman di dunia ini bagi para _survivor, _mereka-yang-bertahan-hidup-dari-serangan-virus-dan-zombie.

"_Buongiorno_, _f__ratello_," sapanya dengan senyum menghias wajah lelahnya.

Feliciano selalu begitu. Meski sudah setahun lebih ini diangkat menjadi Paus, setelah melewati _Il Conclavo__-_Konklaf_(__3__)_ panas selama 10 hari dalam Kapel Sistin, _Capella Sistina,_ yang tertutup rapat (well, setidaknya tidak seperti di tahun 1831 yang berlangsung hingga 54 hari), dia tetap memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Tak peduli kapan pun, di mana pun. Dan selalu dengan senyum teduh itu. Oh, perasaan sentimental sialan. Romano Vargas jadi teringat masa-masa di mana Feliciano selalu menempel padanya dengan cengiran bodoh dan ribut memanggilnya "_fratello, fratello_".

"Selamat pagi, Bapa. _Signore_ Beildscmidt."

Sang Paus bermata madu tertawa kecil, "Sudah kukatakan, _Fratello_, tidak usah bersikap formal begitu terhadapku. Masuklah."

"_Guten morgen_, Padre," tak tersenyum, anggota _Swiss Guard_ berambut pirang disisir rapi ke belakang yang berpangkat Komandan itu menganggukkan kepalanya pada Romano.

"Apakah aku mengganggu?"

Pendeta yang bermata sama dengan sang Paus itu masih tak bergerak dari depan pintu yang telah tertutup.

Oh, dia tahu jelas bahwa dia mengganggu. Karena meski dia bukanlah _Devil's Advocate(__4__)_ dari paus terpilih yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, dia tahu pasti bahwa di masa pendidikan sang Paus dulu di seminari, adiknya itu pernah menjalin hubungan romantis dalam jangka waktu yang cukup panjang dengan _Commandante Principale_ Garda Swiss asal Jerman itu. Dia juga tahu, walau mereka sudah memutuskan hubungan sekitar enam bulan sebelum Feliciano dilantik, Feliciano masih terus menggenggam rosario peraknya, mengaku dosa tiap malam dalam keremangan kamarnya karena cintanya pada pria itu sama sekali belum pupus.

_._

_Kau Maha Pemilik Cinta._

_Maka kuminta, _

_berikan hamba-Mu ini kesempatan_

_mengecap cinta tak termaafkan_

_sekali ini saja._

_._

_Hasratku mengabdi pada-Mu takkan pernah luntur, __Bapa__._

_Takkan pernah__ sirna__._

_Namun sepercik kasih penuh dosa yang Kau beri_

_takkan bisa terhapus selamanya__ dari hati__._

_._

_Relakan aku, Bapa._

_Relakan aku meniti neraka demi sepercik surga fana._

_._

Ah, jangan tanya bagaimana bisa seorang Jerman menjadi anggota pasukan pengawal Paus yang harusnya memiliki kualifikasi serba Swiss (5). Dengan jumlah manusia tersisa yang hanya tinggal 0,2% dari keseluruhan populasi awal dunia sebelum virus _zombie_ menggila, persyaratan serba Swiss itu tentu saja dihapuskan. Bagaimana tidak? Jumlah populasi, _yang dulunya_, berkewarganegaraan Swiss di Vatikan sekarang tak sampai 100 orang. Daripada tidak ada pengawal, lebih baik persyaratan diperlonggar bukan?

Sang Paus tertawa pelan, menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak, _fratello,"_ sebelum berpaling pada pria Jerman di hadapannya, "Sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan bukan, _Commandante_?"

Pria tegap itu mengangguk dengan wajah sama datarnya, "_Ja_, _Your Holiness_," sebelum memilih untuk pamit dari hadapan sang Bapa Suci.

Paus Luke II mengangguk, tetap dengan senyum yang sama. Senyum yang entah kenapa tampak begitu sedih dan rapuh di mata kakaknya. Menunduk sekali pada sang paus dan kakaknya, Komandan Ludwig Beildschmidt berlalu dari _Ufficio di Papa_.

Samar, Feliciano menghela napas begitu sosok Ludwig tak terlihat lagi di balik pintu kayu kantornya, sebelum sedetik kemudian ia terhenyak di kursinya. Romano mendekat, cemas akan kondisi sang Bapa muda.

"Bapa, Anda baik-baik saja?"

Tak peduli pada protokol penghormatan pada sang Bapa suci, Romano mendekati saudaranya. Namun belum ia bisa mencapai singgasana sang Paus, Feliciano sudah keburu mengangkat tangannya, memintanya agar tak beranjak.

Feliciano menggeleng dan tersenyum menjamin , "Tidak apa-apa, _fratello_. Aku baik-baik saja. Tampaknya aku kurang tidur semalam."

Perkataan yang sukses membuat kening sang kakak berkerut. Jelas-jelas yang tadi itu bukan sekadar karena kurang tidur. Dia tahu pasti adiknya itu sudah kebal dengan jam kerja seorang Paus yang 24 jam sehari, 7 hari seminggu dan 30 hari sebulan. Apa sang adik lupa, bahwa kebohongan itu dosa? Meski itu merupakan kebohongan putih, tapi tetap saja...

Terkekeh, Feliciano bangkit dan merengut, yang herannya membuat Paus itu tampak manis, "Dan jangan memanggilku sesopan itu jika hanya ada kita berdua, _fratello_. Atau aku akan marah padamu."

Balas cemberut, Romano menyentil dahi adiknya, melupakan segala peraturan yang mengatur interaksi sang Bapa dengan para padre yang sepenuh hati melayani gereja. Segala macam formalitasnya tadi, lenyap dalam sekejap.

"Kau terlalu keras bekerja lagi, heh?" Feliciano mengusap dahinya dengan bibir menggumamkan _'vee~'_, sementara Romano berkacak pinggang dan setengah mati menahan tawa melihatnya, "Para jemaatmu takkan mau melihatmu menghadiri misa dengan tampang separah zombie begitu, Feliciano. Beristirahatlah sejenak. Oh, tapi setelah kau mendengar kabar menggembirakan dariku tentunya!"

Sang Paus mengernyitkan alis, membuat sang kakak bertanya-tanya apakah bertampang manis menjadi salah satu kualifikasi yang harus dimiliki seorang Paus sekarang ini. Feliciano tak hanya pantas dinobatkan menjadi Paus termuda sepanjang sejarah, tapi dia juga pantas dikukuhkan sebagai Paus termanis yang pernah ada.

Romano nyengir lebar, dari telinga ke telinga. Sama sekali lupa bahwa dia sekarang ini ia tengah bersikap tak selayaknya sebagai seorang pendeta. Di hadapan sang _Holy Father_ pula.

"Aku berhasil menemukan antitoksinnya."

Dia tak peduli.

Karena sekarang ini ia adalah seorang ilmuwan. Kimiawan yang mendalami mikrobiologi sekaligus kedokteran. Dan ia sedang melaporkan keberhasilan penelitiannya dua tahun belakangan setelah sebuah peristiwa yang merubah hidupnya secara total.

Bola mata hazel Feliciano membulat.

"_Dio mio!_" serunya tak percaya, seraya melompat dari kursinya dan mencengkeram bahu sang kakak, "Kau benar-benar berhasil, _fratello_?"

Dengan cengiran masih terplester ke bibirnya, Romano mengangguk, tak peduli lagi pada segala aturan gereja, "Yang paling berhasil dari yang sudah kuteliti selama dua tahun ini. Meski belum membunuh secara tuntas, antitoksin ini berhasil memaksa virus sialan itu kembali ke fase dorman."

... ya, benar-benar tak peduli pada segala aturan. Umpatan pun sudah terselip ke dalam dialog sang padre tanpa orangnya sendiri sadari.

"Itu luar biasa, _fratello_! Ini berita yang luar biasa menggembirakan! Kau –tidak, aku juga akan menemanimu– kita harus segera memberitahukannya kepada Dewan!" gumam Feliciano tanpa mengambil napas, "_Fratello_, kabar ini terasa seperti mukjizat."

Senyum sang Paus berkeluk lebar, sebelum mundur dan dalam gestur serta vokal formal berujar, "Penemuan luar biasa, Profesor Romano Vargas."

Sang profesor tersenyum dan dengan nada suara yang tak kalah resmi berujar seraya membungkuk dalam-dalam, _"Grazie, Papa."_

_._

_._

**Dua bulan satu minggu dan dua hari kemudian, Kapel Sistina, Vatikan.**

Riuh rendah teredam merambati dinding batu _Capella Sistina_, Kapel Sistina. Seluruh kardinal berunding dalam suara tak lebih keras dari helaan napas. Semua pembicaraan mengarah ke satu rumor yang sejak beberapa minggu silam diisukan dalam bisik perlahan di kota benteng Vatikan.

.

Antitoksin virus zombie telah ditemukan.

,

Sungguh kabar kontroversial. Dan sangat sensitif untuk dirundingkan.

Antitoksin berarti harapan. Harapan untuk menyembuhkan yang terkasih, jikalau masih memiliki sekelumit kemanusiaan dalam otak yang sudah terserpih. Harapan untuk membebaskan para manusia yang berhasil bertahan dan terpenjara dalam kubah kaca, kembali ke dunia dengan langit biru di atas kepala. Harapan untuk kembali ke rumah sendiri, yang ditinggalkan demi kesempatan untuk bernapas esok hari. Harapan, yang jika ternyata tidak benar, pasti akan menimbulkan kedukaan yang luar biasa besar.

Aaah... ini tidak bisa dibicarakan sembarangan.

"Edelstein-san, Anda sudah mendengar kabarnya?"

Sapaan yang familiar membuat sang kardinal berkacamata keturunan Austria menoleh, mendapati seorang kardinal berwajah oriental bermata dan rambut cemani menyambut dengan bibir berulas senyum.

"_Herr_ Honda. Ah, ya... kabar burung itu bukan?"

Pendeta berdarah Jepang itu mengernyitkan alis hitam sempurnanya, "Anda menganggap itu hanya kabar burung?"

"Kabar ini… terlalu hebat untuk jadi kenyataan, _Herr_ Honda. Kedengarannya terlalu… ajaib."

Jeda sesaat di antara tiap kata salah satu kardinal yang memiliki suara dominan di Dewan itu membuat Kiku Honda tercenung.

"... anda percaya mukjizat, Edelstein-san?"

Edelstein terakhir itu menatap lurus mata onix yang memandangnya seolah tanpa prasangka. Senyum tipis melintas di bibir sang kardinal berkacamata. Sungguh, meski pertanyaan kardinal yang sebenarnya-hampir-kepala-tiga-namun-terlihat-baru-berusia-dua-puluhan-awal di hadapannya ini terdengar sangat polos dan didukung ekspresi teramat lugu, pertanyaan itu mengandung jebakan tersembunyi.

Percaya. Yakin. Iman.

Sang kardinal tentu tak bisa serta merta menjawab tidak. Tentu saja dia percaya mukjizat. Dia _harus_ percaya. Karena jika tidak, dia takkan mungkin bisa berada dalam kapel suci ini. Tidak mungkin ia akan mengemban tugas maha suci ini. Tapi dengan pernyataannya sebelumnya, langsung menjawab iya hanya akan memperlihatkan bahwa dia plin-plan. Oportunis. Munafik.

Dilema. Dilema.

Perlahan, senyum tipis di bibirnya berkeluk lebih lebar.

"Mukjizat tidak datang begitu saja bukan?"

Senyum di bibir merah itu berkembang manis hingga mata di balik lensanya menyipit.

"Saya hanya tidak ingin karena sebuah rumor yang tidak jelas, kedamaian kecil yang kita dapat dengan susah payah selama ini luruh begitu saja. Tidak ada yang menginginkan terjadi kericuhan di antara rakyat hanya karena sebuah isu yang belum diketahui pasti kebenarannya bukan, _Herr_ Honda?"

Sungguh diplomatis, Roderich Edelstein. Sungguh diplomatis.

Kiku Honda mengangguk-angguk. Entah setuju, atau hanya gestur yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia tidak ingin menanggapi lebih lanjut.

Roderich tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah pintu masuk. Tepat saat sesosok berjubah merah mewah memasuki ruangan. Derap langkah sosok itu meredam desis pembicaraan di seluruh penjuru ruangan, hingga akhirnya sosok itu duduk di singgasana _The Holy Father_ dan keheningan total menyelimuti Kapel Sistina.

Detik itu pula, tanpa dikomando, seratus enam puluh lima kardinal yang ada dalam ruangan itu serentak duduk di kursi masing-masing dan merusak keheningan mutlak itu dengan suara derit kursi yang serasa menggores gendang telinga, sebelum terang-terangan menatap sang Paus Luke II, Feliciano Vargas, dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Feliciano menarik napas panjang, mempersiapkan diri, menenangkan debar jantungnya yang mulai menggila. Kapanpun juga, berbicara di hadapan Dewan Kardinal itu selalu menegangkan. Sekali lagi, ia menghela napas panjang dan membisikkan doa di bawah hembus napasnya.

.

"_In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen."(6)_

.

Sekarang saatnya kebenaran diungkapkan.

.

.

"... tidak lagi-lagi..."

Gerutuan sesosok padre yang terduduk berselonjor di lantai kamar tidurnya membuat Feliciano tersenyum. Kakaknya itu dari dulu memang paling tidak suka jadi sorotan. Oh, _well_, ia kira siapapun tidak suka dipelototi dan dibombardir dengan beragam pertanyaan yang kebanyakan mengandung sinisme terselubung. Terlebih lagi jika yang dikritisi itu hasil kerja perjuangan mengurung diri di laboratorium selama dua tahun penuh. Setelah kehilangan sosok terkasih pula.

Kekasih, yang tak seharusnya ia punya. Kekasih, yang demi memilikinya meski sekejap, membuatnya harus melanggar semua dosa besar. Kekasih, yang pergi untuk selamanya demi melindunginya. Kekasih, yang kepergiannya membuatnya hampir memilih untuk menghabisi diri sendiri.

.

_Ketika perasaan yang Kau beri telah melampaui semua batasan,_

_apalagi yang kau pertanyakan?_

.

"Kau tadi hebat, lho, _fratello,_" kekeh sang Paus, jubahnya sudah berganti dengan _pullover_ berwarna gading nyaman dan celana bahan sewarna –dia tidak mungkin memakai jubah seperti itu ketika sedang bersantai bukan?-, "Untuk ukuran seseorang yang jarang berinteraksi dengan jemaat kecuali dari bilik pengakuan dosa, apa yang kau ucapkan pada Dewan tadi ternilai sangat impresif."

Lirikan maut Romano menghujam mata sang Paus, membuat pihak yang ditatap langsung melengos dan bergumam _'vee~'. _Sebagai upaya menghindari tatapan tajam menusuk sang kakak, tentu saja.

.

"Signori,_ pasukan Daud tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Goliath jika mereka tidak keluar benteng bukan? Jadi, apakah kalian akan memilih untuk terus bertindak pengecut dengan menyimpan antitoksin percobaan ini di balik dinding Basilika, atau bertindak berani dengan menyebarkannya ke luar kubah kaca Vatikan, melihat sejauh mana efeknya terhadap populasi yang berubah menjadi zombie?" Satu gebrakan keras menghantam meja kayu oak berpelitur cokelat. "Ingat, _Signori_. Musa tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan jemaatnya jika ia tidak berani menyeberangi Laut Merah yang ia belah sendiri." _

.

"Sekarang, _fratello, _kau harus memilih dan mempersiapkan anggota timmu," ujar Feliciano lagi, masih mencoba mendistraksi sang kakak dari mood-nya yang memburuk.

Feliciano tersenyum.

Getir.

Romano memahami alasannya. Dulu, jauh saat mereka masih bocah dan tumbuh besar di sebuah panti asuhan di Napoli sana, mereka sering bermain dengan mengandaikan diri sebagai petualang. Mereka pernah membayangkan diri menemukan harta karun di pulau tak berpenghuni, mengarungi samudara berbadai, menguak rerimbunan belantara, mendaki gunung tertinggi, menjelajah angkasa tanpa batas, dan masih banyak lagi. Dulu.

"Kau sudah memiliki bayangan, siapa yang akan kau ajak?"

Romano mengangguk.

"Ada satu orang yang memaksa-minta-diajak," Romano memutar bola matanya, mengingat bagaimana sesosok albino menempel padanya dan memohon-mohon –dengan gaya arogan dan kata 'awesome' diulang-ulang sepanjang percakapan, tentu– diajak.

"Baru satu?"

Sang Paus mengernyitkan alis. Menurut perjanjian dengan Dewan setidaknya sang Kakak harus berangkat dalam tim antara 3-7 orang. Atas alasan keselamatan dan berbagai pertimbangan lain tentunya.

Kakaknya itu mengangkat bahu.

"Boleh aku mengusulkan satu nama? Aku percaya dia pasti akan melindungimu. Walau sepertinya akan sedikit sulit untuk menariknya dari kesatuannya sekarang ini."

Romano tersenyum, tahu persis siapa orang yang dimaksud adiknya –imaji sesosok Jerman berambut pirang dan bermata biru melintas di otaknya-, "Sepertinya aku tahu siapa orang kau maksud."

Feliciano mengangkat bahunya, "Aku hanya ingin kau selalu baik-baik saja, fratello."

Romano tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri saudara dan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya.

"Tentu. Aku tahu."

Tiba-tiba ia jadi ingin memeluk adiknya itu.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Sosok berambut cokelat itu terbatuk. Asap sempat menyerang jalan napasnya tadi. Tak heran jika kini tenggorokannya serasa terbakar.

Sial, apa yang barusan terjadi? Bagaimana bisa helikopter yang ditumpanginya tiba-tiba meledak begitu? Ah, KOTAKNYA! Di mana kotak kedap udara tempatnya menyimpan antitoksin itu? Di mana?

Tangan yang pucat itu, karena darah yang tak henti mengalir dari nadi lengan atasnya tadi, kini meraba-raba sekitarnya. Sial. Kenapa juga di saat seperti ini pandangan matanya kabur? Dan, ah, antitoksin itu. Di mana? Dia harus menemukannya.

Perlahan-lahan, segalanya mulai terlihat jelas. Dan alis yang menaungi mata sewarna madu itu mengerut saat imaji yang ditangkap retinanya sampai ke otak.

Langit-langit berwarna kusam, dinding bata yang retak, jendela yang ditutup rapat dengan potongan kayu. Ini bukan tempat di mana ia terakhir membuka mata. Ini…

… di mana?

"… kau sudah bangun?"

Sesosok bertopeng putih muncul di bidang penglihatannya. Tudung jaket hitam yang menutupi kepalanya membuat sosok itu makin sulit dikenali. Satu yang pasti, sosok berkulit lebih gelap dari rata-rata orang yang pernah ada di sekeliling sang padre itu memiliki tinggi yang lumayan. Karena dalam kondisi duduk pun, Romano merasa sosok itu sangat jangkung. Dia...

"Kau hebat bisa selamat dari ledakan seperti itu."

Suara berat itu menggema lagi, merambati lorong telinga Romano tanpa permisi.

... siapa?

Bersambung…

Glosarium :

_Padre_(Latin)_ : Father, _Romo| _Avanti_ (Latin): masuk | Fratello (Latin) : saudaraku, kakak | _Guten morgen_ (Jerman), _buongiorno_ (Latin) : selamat pagi | _Signore_ (Latin)_,_ _herr_ (Jerman) : Tuan |_Dio mio_(Latin) : Ya, Tuhan | Grazie (Latin) : terima kasih

Catatan :

(1) Terinspirasi puisi "Aku" karya Chairil Anwar. (**A/N:** I'm big fan of Chairil Anwar :3)

(2) Basilika yang dibangun di atas tulang-belulang Santo Petrus. Dihiasi oleh 140 patung yang menggambarkan para santo, martir, dan malaikat, bangunan besar yang terbentang selebar dua buah lapangan sepak bola dengan panjang sebesar enam kalinya ini, bagian dalamnya memiliki ruangan yang sanggup menampung 60.000 jemaat.

(3) Rapat panas pemilihan Paus oleh para kardinal atas para preferiti (biasanya empat) yang telah diajukan. Preferiti merupakan para kardinal dengan kriteria khusus yang diunggulkan sebagai kandidat Paus.

(4) Penyelidik resmi skandal paus yang bertugas menyelidiki latar belakang calon paus terpilih. _Devil's Advocate_ disumpah untuk tidak pernah membocorkan skandal yang telah diketahuinya sekaligus identitasnya sebagai penyelidik iblis (**A/N: **terjemahan harafiah by author ^^) kepada siapapun seumur hidup.

(5) Persyaratan menjadi _Swiss Guard_ antara lain: lelaki berkewarganegaraan Swiss yang berusia antara sembilan belas hingga tiga puluh tahun dengan tinggi antara 150 sampai 180 sentimeter, direkrut dari salah satu dari empat wilayah Katolik di Swiss, bersedia menjalani pelatihan oleh Angkatan Bersenjata Swiss, dan bersedia untuk tidak menikah.

(6) Atas nama Bapa, Putra, dan Roh Kudus. Amin. (Latin, red.)

Selesai! Dan sebelum saya UAS! Syukur alhamdulillah~! #jogetjoget

Oke, saya tahu glosarium di atas gaje sangat dan mungkin banyak salahnya, jadi tolong ingatkan saya kalau ada yang salah. Terus terkait setting dan sebagainya juga. Saya sangat membutuhkan semua uneg-uneg, kritik, komentar, saran, cercaan, makian dan hujatan Anda sekalian. Kalau Anda sekalian ada yang merasa fict ini gak seharusnya publish, bakal saya tarik sesegera mungkin, kok. Saya gak suka menimbulkan sensasi. Walau, ya, menurut saya pribadi ide fict ini juga lumayan sensasional. =.=

Sekian cuap-cuap saya.

Review, ya!

Luv,

sherry


End file.
